1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local communication system and a method in a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a local communication system and a method for allowing a plurality of terminals to perform wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a local area network (LAN) is a network developed from a wire-based communication network. The local area network is a small or medium scale of a wire network constructed by means of a coaxial cable, so that terminals in the local area network can share or exchange data with each other. Since the local area network as described above is a wire-based network, it is by its nature limited in mobility.
Wireless communication technology may be classified into various methods according to a classification standard into a frequency division multiplexing (FDM) method using a frequency division, and a code division multiplexing (CDM) method using a code division. From among the methods described above, a CDMA mobile communication system using the CDM method is currently in use and classified into a synchronous CDMA and an asynchronous CDMA. In the synchronous code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile communication system technology, a 1x EV-DO system capable of transmitting high speed data has currently reached its commercialization stage
as Additionally, a 1x EV-DO system capable of providing both a voice and high-rate data has been developed.
With the convenience of the wireless communication system and development of technologies as described above, there is an increased in the demand for various networks for performing communication in wireless manner, including systems to be constructed in a home. The services currently being provided provide a method of connecting one wireless terminal to a wire-based network through one wireless connection node. However, since there is an increase in demand for systems where two or more wireless terminals are provided even in a home, a method is required that allows more than one terminal to be connected to one wireless connection node.
Data provided in various fields is gradually being transmitted in large quantities. For instance, in a public wireless broadcasting system provided in a broadcasting station, high definition (HD) televisions are now available and require high definition services to be provided. In addition to the various quality being required in an audio service, high quality of image data transmission is also being required together with the appearance of digital radio data (DVD). When integrally considering these requirements, data transmission at more than 100 Mbps must be performed even in a home.
In order to meet the aforementioned requirements, research has been pursued to apply high speed data wireless network technology in a network such as a local area network. A method having been proposed for a local wireless communication system, which has being researched and developed, may include a wireless local area network (WLAN) and an ad-hoc network. Hereinafter, the wireless local area network and the ad-hoc network will be described.
First, in the wireless local area network, wire-based connections such as a coaxial cable are no longer required, and communication is performed by means of a radio frequency (RF) transmission. In such a wireless local area network, a specific node accesses another node on a competition basis. However, the mechanism for the connection is very complicated. Accordingly, when a specific terminal requires a high quality data transmission as described above, there exist many limitations in the wireless local area network. This is because the processing time required for the data transmission increases as the control mechanism increases in complication, or an expensive apparatus capable of quickly performing a complicated process is required.
In the ad-hoc network, a specific terminal transmits information to adjacent terminals, and the adjacent terminals retransmit the information to a further destination. In such a network, position change and path change of the adjacent terminals may frequently occur. Accordingly, a time delay or a transmission failure for a transmitted service may occur. That is, when a large quantity of data must be transmitted at a high speed as described above, a desired quality of service (QoS) cannot be satisfied.